


A diferent opinion

by ModSoul



Series: Chance Meetings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meeting Fans, meeting readers, the books are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: A fan discussion leads to a strange encounter.
Series: Chance Meetings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276772
Kudos: 8





	A diferent opinion

Only a few people sat around them in the diner. The air was filled with the clatter of cutlery and chatter. Still, you could pick up the different conversations. Usually, they didn't pay much attention to them, but this time they just couldn't stop listening. Not far away from them, two girls eagerly discussed something that didn't sit well with them. They've been at it for quite some time now and Dean had either lowered his burger or paused mid-bite several times by now. Each argument the girls found to defend one of the bad guys in Chuck's Supernatural books became more ridiculous than the other. And every time Dean's ears picked them up, he stopped in his tracks and looked over to them.  
"Dean. Why are you listening to that crap?", Sam wanted to know.  
"Are you kidding? It's not like I have a choice! They're practically yelling it through the whole diner!", Dean argued.  
"No. They're not. They're having a normal conversation," Sam retorted, rolling his eyes at his brother.  
"Oh, shut up," Dean grumbled and took an angry bite out of his burger.  
Another strange argument was made and Dean slowly put his meal down onto his plate and looked at his brother: "I'm going over there."  
"No, you won't!", Sam urged, holding out his hand.  
"Did you hear what they just said?", Dean argued.  
"Yes, yes, I did, but that's not a reason to go over there," Sam tried to stop him, "Don't let them rattle you up! It's not worth it!"  
Dean huffed, looked first at the girls and then at his brother. With another grunt, he returned to his food.  
  
"I bet Sam becomes even hotter through being possessed by Lucifer. With all the confidence, the wits, and the snark. That'll just make him so much sexier!", one of the girls claimed.  
"That's enough," Dean decided, threw the burger onto the plate and stood up.  
"Dean!", Sam exclaimed, standing up as well and reaching out for his brother, but he was too late.  
With a few long steps, Dean had reached the other table and slammed his hands down, startling the girls.  
"You listen up!", he started pointing at them respectively and the diner turned silent.  
"Lucifer is not sexy. Lucifer is an evil son of a bitch. Lucifer possessing Sam is not something you want. Because if that happens – and believe me it won't –, he doesn't care if you find him sexy. He'll kill you all the same. The Apocalypse is not fun. The Apocalypse is not something to joke about. The Apocalypse is a bloody mess and you don't want to be part of that. So stop babbling this nonsense, burn those frigging books and get something proper to read!", Dean ranted and slammed one of his hands down again, to declare himself finished.  
The girls only stared at him like the rest of the patrons, not comprehending what he had just said, but Dean didn't care and turned back to his brother.  
"Let's go, Sammy!", he called over to him, anger still in his voice.  
With a sigh, Sam fished a couple of Dollars out of his pocket, threw them on the table and got over to his brother. As soon as Sam had reached him, Dean stormed out of the diner and Sam followed suit.  
  
Still perplexed the girls looked at each other when the doorbell rang again and Dean stormed back inside. He glared at them when he passed by, went to his table and grabbed the half-eaten burger. On his return, he stopped a second at their table, presented the meal and stormed back outside.  
"What a weirdo," commented one of the girls after a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and are able to include any kind of weird comment by the girls before Dean had enough.  
> And just to be safe: I do not mean to offend anyone with the portrayal of these girls, I just think that it would be something Dean would react to in a negative way. This Chapter takes place some time between meeting Chuck and Sam saying Yes to Lucifer, so that makes it especially aggravating for him.


End file.
